


The Make Up

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah decides that whole ‘break’ thing wasn’t his best idea ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Make Up

Noah sits up from the weight bench and wipes the back of his neck with a towel. He feels good – better. Somehow, working out always helps him to get his head together. It puts him back in control. Especially when everything else in his life is totally out of control, like it is now.

He stands up slowly and walks back towards the locker room to change and grab a shower before heading home. He’s just sitting down on the bench to untie his sneakers when he hears a painfully familiar voice coming from somewhere further into the locker room.

“You’re just a sore loser,” Luke’s voice floats down the row of lockers. “I had you right from the beginning.”

“That’s what you think,” another voice answers. Noah thinks he recognizes it as well, but he can’t quite place its owner. Trying not to make any noise, Noah moves towards the voices. When he rounds the corner he spots Luke at the far end of the room. The other voice belongs to Luke’s friend Reg and by their sweat soaked shirts and the basketball at Luke’s feet, it looks as though they’ve just finished an intense game of one on one.

“Is that right?” Luke is asking, his tone flirtatious. He’s standing with his back to the lockers and Reg is rapidly invading his personal space. Luke doesn’t appear to be stopping him.

When Reg’s hand goes to Luke’s hip, Noah has had enough watching. He storms over to the pair, momentarily forgetting that Luke isn’t his boyfriend anymore. Or that he’d been the one to end things in the first place.

“What are you doing?” he demands when he reaches them. They both turn, startled. Reg drops his hand from Luke’s waist.

“Noah?” Luke says, looking at him like he’s grown a second head. 

Reg, sensing the tension in the air, and knowing the history between Luke and Noah, takes a step back.

“How ‘bout I catch up with you later, Luke?” he asks, unsure.

Luke nods, then shakes his head as if to say ‘I have no idea what going on.’ “I’ll give you a call,” he says, aloud. Reg shoots one last look at Noah and then grabs his duffle and heads out the door. Luke scowls at Noah.

“And you were the one who told me to stop following _you_ ,” he says, his voice laced with frustration.

“He was touching you,” Noah says. Even he hears how pathetic he sounds. But Luke’s gaze softens.

“What are you doing?” Luke asks, after a moment. He doesn’t sound angry anymore, just sad.

“I came to work out…” Noah starts, but he trails off. He knows that isn’t what Luke meant. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admits softly. He reaches out and touches Luke’s cheek. He sees Luke fight not to lean into his touch.

“You can’t do this to me,” Luke whispers, his voice trembling and small. “It’s not fair.”

Noah drops his hand because he knows Luke is right. He doesn’t want to do this to either of them. He tries to remember all of the reasons why he needed Luke out of his life. He can’t remember any of them. Before he can stop himself, he’s pushed Luke up against the locker and is kissing him with everything he has. Luke moans and pulls Noah closer, trying to wrap himself up in the other boy.

“I’m an idiot,” Noah says when they pull back slightly. “Such a complete idiot…”

Luke shuts him up with another kiss. “Just tell me you mean it,” he whispers fiercely.

“I love you,” Noah tells him, because he thinks maybe that’s what Luke means. Luke kisses him again and Noah runs his hands up the back of Luke’s shirt. Luke’s back is slick with sweat. Noah’s sure his must be too. He feels like he’s on fire and there are way too many clothes in between he and Luke.

He fumbles with the tie on Luke’s shorts and Luke tries to pull off Noah’s shirt at the same time. Eventually Luke settles for taking off his own shirt and once the stubborn knot on Luke’s shorts gives way, Noah takes a second to remove his shirt as well. Then they’re finally skin to skin. Noah slides his hand down Luke’s chest, stopping just at his navel. Slowly, he drops to his knees, pulling Luke’s shorts down as he does. He mouths Luke’s cock through the material of his underwear and Luke groans. Finally, Noah pulls those down as well and Luke’s cock bobs in front of him, inches from Noah’s mouth. He licks his lips and he hears Luke swallow. 

He licks a stripe from base to head and Luke shudders. He closes his mouth over the head and begins bobbing up and down, flattening his tongue along the underside of Luke’s cock. “Oh, God,” Luke moans. His fingers curl into Noah’s hair and he tugs slightly without meaning to. Noah picks up his pace. He reaches up and strokes the base of Luke’s cock, where his mouth doesn’t reach. Luke’s moans get louder and he tugs on Noah’s hair more frantically. Both boys have forgotten that they’re in a public place, but they’re much too far gone to care.

Just as Luke is about to lose it entirely, Noah pulls off. Luke can’t help the petulant whine that escapes his lips. When Noah stands up, he looks almost shy.

“Noah?” Luke questions tentatively.

“I want,” Noah tries. His cheeks are flaming red. Luke reaches out and touches him. 

“What?” he asks.

“Please, Luke,” he tries again. “I just…I want you inside me.”

It takes everything Luke has not to come right there. Noah looks gorgeous and embarrassed and God, Luke has wanted this since the day Noah walked in to WOAK. He grabs blindly for his duffle bag and pulls out the shower gel, handing it to Noah as if asking, “are you sure?”

Noah opens the cap and pours the liquid into his palm, then slicks his palm up and down Luke’s cock until it’s coated. Then he pours a little more on his fingers and reaches down. Luke watches in awe as Noah slides two slick fingers into his ass. Luke has never been so turned on in his life as he watches his boyfriend prepare himself. When Noah removes his fingers, Luke kisses him fiercely and then spins him around so that he’s facing the lockers. Noah puts his hands against the cool metal and then spreads his legs slightly. Luke pulls himself flush to Noah’s back and lines his cock up against Noah’s ass. “Fuck, Luke, please,” Noah whimpers, and it’s all Luke can do to keep from slamming into him.

Instead he enters slowly and Noah goes up onto his toes. “Oh, God, Noah,” Luke whispers. He’s never felt anything like it. Noah groans and thrusts back against him. Luke begins to thrust in and out and he knows he won’t last long. He reaches around and pumps Noah’s cock in time with the movement of their hips. Noah cries out and comes hard, painting the lockers in front of him. A few thrusts later, Luke follows him. His legs buckle underneath him and he and Noah slide to the ground, Luke still buried inside of Noah. 

They lay on the ground for several long moments, sweat soaked and shaking. Luke peppers kisses across Noah’s shoulders.

“We should get cleaned up,” Luke says when the ability to form coherent words finally returns. He gingerly tries to move, but Noah grabs his hip.

“Don’t,” he says softly, his voice shaking. “I just…”

Luke kisses the back of Noah’s neck and smoothes his rumpled hair. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispers. “Come on, let’s take a shower.”

He feels Noah’s shoulders relax and he finally nods. Luke withdraws carefully and then both stand with a wince. Luke pulls Noah back to him and kisses him softly.

“After we shower, we’re going _home_ ,” he says firmly, “and no more of this ‘break’ crap, okay?”

Noah smiles. His hand still hasn’t left Luke’s hip.


End file.
